Long Awaited Answers
by Taw2541
Summary: After visiting their father in the hospital, Sara and Laurel have lunch together and their conversation takes an interesting turn.


**This story takes place during Arrow Season 2 and Season 3, during which Sara comes to visit Laurel and Quentin sometime after his hospitalization.**

* * *

At Starling City General, Laurel and Sara Lance were sitting next to their father's hospital bed. The doctor told them, that Quentin should be able to get out of the hospital in the next couple of days. Both sisters were overjoyed, especially Laurel, who had been practically staying by Quentin's bedside since he was hospitalized. Hungry and relieved, Laurel and Sara decided to go get lunch in the cafeteria.

"Glad Dad's gonna get outta here soon," Sara said.

"Me too, though I'm worried what he's gonna do for work now after his episode." Laurel wondered as she and Sara sat down outside.

"He'll probably be a stubborn bull about it and ignore the doctor's advice," Sara said bluntly

"Sounds, like him, doesn't it," Laurel said as both she and Sara had a good chuckle.

As Sara and Laurel were going through their food, Laurel felt a good sense of nostalgia. Ever since Sara came back alive; Laurel felt like they were sisters again, closer than they had been before she thought Sara was dead. Since things are good between maybe just maybe, she could get some answers on a couple of things that have been on her mind.

"So how's business in the League of Assassins?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, you know I can't talk about stuff like that," Sara said plainly.

"I know, I know, can't blame me for being curious. So what can you tell me? Are you back with that woman again, what was her name?" Laurel asked.

"Nyssa, and yes we are ... together again." Sara replied, thinking of her girlfriend fondly.

"You really love her don't you?" Laurel asked.

"I do, while I didn't regret leaving the League behind to come back here I ... I always regretted leaving her behind." Sara recalled sadly.

"And, yet your back with League," Laurel said disappointingly.

"Laurel, I had to. We needed their forces to stop, Slade." Sara explained.

"I know, I do, really. I ... I just wished, their services didn't take you away from us again." Laurel said as Sara fell silent.

"Well, what about you?" Sara asked.

"What about me?" Laurel said with a puzzled expression.

"Are, seeing anyone ... maybe Ollie again." Sara said with a smirk.

"Oh god no, not Ollie, but huh, I did actually go out on a date with someone recently," Laurel answered.

"Really, how'd it go?" Sara asked curiously.

"Not that great, I was really out of practiced plus I wasn't really into him, to be honest," Laurel replied.

"I get it, got get back on that horse some time." Sara cheekily said.

"I didn't get on that "horse" if that's what you're implying," Laurel said with a mischievous smirk. Suddenly the two sisters were laughing again. "So, um, about Oliver. There's something of wanted to ask you about for a long time." Laurel asked as her smile turned to a serious expression.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Why did you do it? Why did you sleep with while he and I were dating, and planning to move together."

"Laurel, why ... why are you asking this now? Sara said with a little fear behind her voice.

"I wanted to ask you when you first came home, but I was too angry at you back then. Then, you Ollie started screwing each other again, so I couldn't ask then because I didn't want to push you away when you and I just started to get close again. But, now that you're with someone else and I'm good with being single for the time being; I thought better now than never." Laurel explained.

"Kinda wished you'd choose never," Sara answered.

Laurel reached and touched Sara's hand to reassure her this wasn't gonna turn ugly. "Look, I won't get mad or anything, I just want to understand I guess." She said.

After briefly, squeezing her hand; Sara crossed her arms and her legs back in the chair. "Ok, so do you remember that party of Tommy's back in 2005?" She asked.

"Which one?" Laurel asked knowing her ex, threw a lot of parties over the years.

"The one where you called the cops on me and got me busted," Sara said.

Laurel's face looked shocked. "Wait, you thought that I called the cops on you so I could stop you from being with Oliver? She asked feeling insulted.

"Didn't you? I mean you knew I had an embarrassing crush on him back then and you were the only one who knew I sneaked out that night to go see him." Sara answered.

"Actually I wasn't," Laurel said leaving Sara perplexed at her statement. "Sara, don't get mad but Dad knew," Laurel said leaving Sara stunned. "He, um, the week you got busted for shoplifting, he put a tracker on you, I don't know how exactly but he did. So," She explained before being interrupted by Sara.

"He knew when I was at that party," Sara said, her face turning red. "I can't believe he did that, actually I can I just can't believe I didn't realize it sooner." She said in disappointment.

"Sara, remember what you were like then. Shopping lifting was the least troublesome thing you did back then, Dad and Mom ... they didn't always know what to do with you." Laurel explained.

"So, their solution ... his solution was to bug me," Sara said annoyed and angry.

"For, what it's worth I know what that's like. Last year, Dad basically used me as bait to get to Ollie ... the Hood. Needless to say, I was livid, when he did that." Laurel recalled. "But, don't blame Dad, this is on me too." She said.

"Laurel," Sara said confused at her statement.

"You were right I knew you were attracted to Ollie if I didn't know I certainly suspected. When Ollie and I first started dating he told me that he wanted something different with me ... something real and I believed him. When we got together, I ... I should have explained that to you but I didn't, I should have talked to you ... asked you if it was okay if I was with a boy you liked but instead I just assumed you'd get over whatever crush you had him and be happy for me. For that I'm sorry." Laurel explained.

Sara took a minute to herself, then spoke. "I'm not angry at Dad or you, if anything I'm angry at myself; now more than ever." She said.

"Sara," Laurel said.

"When I decided to ... be ... with Oliver, when you two were together. I told myself that you sabotaged my chances with him ... I even believed that what I felt for him back then was love ... even though I knew it wasn't, all so that I could justify being with him; but deep down I knew ... I knew you that you would never do something like that me. Deep down I knew I was selfish and petty; that I was betraying my sister and ... that I was hurting her every time I was with her boyfriend." Sara sadly explained.

Reaching for her sister's hand, Laurel held them tightly. "You did hurt me ... deeply ... but looking back, you were also trying to help me I guess. I ... remember, that before the Gambit you tried to convince me that Oliver might not be ready for a commitment to me and you were right." She recalled.

"Yeah, I think that was just me trying to get you to break up with him so that I'd have to myself." Sara painfully said.

"Probably, but I also think that maybe just maybe you were trying help in your own way," Laurel said.

"Still, it's no excuse ... Oliver wasn't just some boy too you, you loved him and despite what he did; I knew he loved you. I should have respected that." Sara said as she started to tear up.

"Yeah, well we can't change anything about that now. But I just want you to know that I'm not angry about it anymore." Laurel said as Sara gave her a surprised look. "Ok, maybe a little but I've learned to live with it and I'd like to think that I'm ok now." She said.

"Still, I'm so sorry Laurel, really I am," Sara said apologetically.

"I know," Laurel took a moment of silence. "Hey, do you wanna know what else I've also wanted to know?" She asked.

"What?" Sara asked.

Laurel got up close and said silently to her sister. "What was going through your head to make you think that it was a good idea to wear a corset when fighting criminals?" She said with a smirk and a chuckle, Sara also started to chuckle as well, and then the two sisters started laughing once more.

* * *

**Author's Notes - I made this story because I've seen on various comments and stories about how Sara thinks that Laurel sold her out to cops to date Oliver herself. I just cannot believe Sara's explanation to Oliver in 2x11, as she is not a very reliable witness about this topic. Now, Laurel was not perfect she had her flaws but given everything I've seen about her character she almost always thought about others more than herself; something this small and petty just doesn't seem like her. But I also wanted to be respectful to both characters, with them both acknowledging what mistakes they made and may have made when it came to Oliver.**

**As for my explanation that Quentin was involved in Sara's arrest that night, it made sense to me. Sara was a wild child growing up and unlike Oliver's parents, he tried to discipline her and teach right from wrong in his own way; I can imagine him doing something desperate to keep Sara in line like tracking her. Plus he had a tendency to make his opinions about his daughters' boyfriends clear and get involved when he shouldn't.**

**Author's Notes - Here are some other explanations, I also thought of as to why Sara was arrested at Tommy's party.**

**1) Sara had been known to move on other girls' boyfriends, successfully too, what if Laurel had a friend who Sara did that too, and Laurel innocently told this friend about her's sister's crush. Wanting payback, this friend calls Quentin and he and his cops arrest Sara. Obviously, Laurel ends her friendship with this person and never tells Sara leaving her to think it was Laurel.**

**2) Laurel did tell the cops about Sara. Back then, Sara and Oliver were both promiscuous players. Laurel fearing her sister would get hurt with Oliver or what would happen between them would ultimately fail and end Laurel's friendship with Oliver, decided to intervene. In a CW Drama, a 19 or 20-year-old thinking something along these lines is not out of the question. Laurel had a tendency to go out of her way to protect others even from emotional pain, so this could fit her character. As for hooking up with Oliver, well, at that point, he would have been in love with Laurel and that might convince her to go out with him; thinking that Sara only had a crush on him and would get over it.**


End file.
